Old Song
by Rainbow Kimchi
Summary: Chanyeol mencoba mencari cinta lama yang dulu hilang, yang dulu meninggalkannya karena kesalahan yang ia perbuat. Chanbaek/BaekYeol. little bit Chansoo. Krisbaek. [chap 2 up]
1. Chapter 1

**Old Songs  
**

Warning :

GS, OOC, TYPO, ALUR BOLAK BALIK

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (Y)

Park Chanyeol (N)

Park Luhan (Y)

Do Kyungsoo (Y)

Kim Jongin (N)

Other Cast Menyusul

Prolog

Wanita itu dia sahabatku, dia orang yang selalu ku anggap sodara dan sudah ku anggap orang yang selalu ada buat aku selalu siap untuk, ku curahkan segala keluh kesah ku.

Lelaki itu dia orang terpenting dalam hidup ku setelah kedua orang tuaku dia yang akhirnya kembali dan memohon untuk tetap bersamaku dan dia hanya dia yang setiap hari aku fikirkan.

Kedua orang itulah yang selalu ada membuat hari hari ku indah dan bahagia, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dua manusia yang setiap hari nya selalu ada di sampingku. Kalian tahu saat aku bertengkar dengan makhluk jejadian bernama Chanyeol itu hanya Kyungsoo lah yang bisa meluruskannya.

Mengingat masa lalu itu hanya membuat ku kembali terpuruk dan menangis, bagaimana bisa mereka dengan bersamaan benar benar berbuat jahat padaku.

Sampai pada akhirnya aku harus meninggalkan Kota kelahiran ku ini untuk melupakan itu semua. Untuk kembali memulai kehidupan yang baru untuk melupakan kenangan yang aku pikir sangat indah untuk aku alami. Dan yang terakhir aku berjanji tak akan mau bertemu mereka lagi.

**I**

**Aku sayang papah**

**Jakarta, 2020**

**Park Luhan Pov**

"Luhanie mau sampai kapan di kamar?"

Aku akhirnya memakai pakaian seragam ku dan dengan terpaksa meninggalkan laptop ku di kamar. Kalian tahu ini adalah kebiasaan ku setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah menonton video Kpop. Aku sangat menyukai SNSD, papah bilang kebiasaan ku ini seperti seseorang yg special buat papah dahulu tapi setiap aku tanya siapa papah langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan itu. Ohiya aku lupa sepertinya papah sudah mulai berteriak lagi memanggil namaku.

"hey anak papah sayang mau sampai kapan bikin papah selalu berteriak setiap pagi manggil nama kamu, kamu mau papah ikut nyusul mamah gara gara setiap pagi teriak teriak mulu huh?"

Itulah kata kata papah setiap pagi, ohiya aku lupa mamah ku udah disurga sekarang kata papah mamah dipanggil Tuhan saat melahirkan ku. Tapi papah selalu bilang mamah pergi bukan salah ku tapi tuhan sayang sama mamah jadi mamah dipanggil Tuhan deh .

"iya pah maafin aku ya, tadi ada video bagus banget abisan tau ga pah aku bingung kenapa mereka ga tua tua ya?"

Kembali aku bercerita tentang Girlband yg aku sukai itu dan papa hanya membalas senyumanku, entah setiap aku bercerita itu papah hanya senyum saja.

"oke udah sarapannya ayo anak papah yang paling cantik kita berangkat"

Dan pada akhirnya aku pun berangkat ke sekolah bersama papah ku.

Aku selalu bersama papah ku, aku sayang dia tapi kadang aku sedih saat melihat orang yang berumuran papah ku membawa anak mereka dan biasa di dampingi istrinya. Aku pernah menyuruh papah untuk mencari istri lagi tapi papah bilang belum waktunya. Waktu itu papah pernah bilang, mamah menyuruh papah berjanji untuk mencari nya kembali dan memulai hidup baru bersama dia dan meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang dulu pernah dilakukan papah dan mamah, tapi setiap aku tanya dia siapa papah gamau menjawab.

"oke kita sampai sekolahan kamu belajar yang benar ya anak papah yang cantik"

Papah berkata itu sambil membukakan self belt yang aku pakai.

"siap pak bos dadah papah aku sayang papah"

Aku menciumnya dan keluar dari mobil itu menuju kesekolah.

**II**

**Aku dan Kamu**

**Seoul, 2009**

**Byun Baekhyun Pov**

Pagi ini seperti biasa aku dibangunkan dengan bunyi klakson mobil yang sudah sangat hafal ku dengar.

"Baekhyunnnnn buka pintunya kalo ga aku tinggal biar naik angkot aja kayak anak alay"

Astaga lihat baru jadi cowo aja udah berani gedor gedor kamar sambil teriak. Dia. Cowo itu, awalnya ku pikir kita gabakal bersatu karena ada masalah di SMA tapi sebelum kelulusan dia kembali memohon dan berminta maaf dan setelah itu kami pun bersama seperti pasangan yang lain. Satu lagi kita satu universitas walaupun beda jurusan sih.

"Baekhyun mau sampai kapan dikamar Chanyeol udah ngabisis roti kamu tuh"

Tuhkan eomma juga ikut bawel deh astaga kenapa setiap pagi seisi rumah harus teriak teriak sih. Chanyeol udah dianggap eomma sama appa anak mereka malah mereka pernah bilang.

"dia itu calon menantu yg baik Baeki-ah"

Iya padahal sih ya mereka gatau kalau Chanyeol udah keluar dalam jangkuan kedua orang tua ku udah kayak iblis engga deh raja iblis mungkin.

Setelah keluar kamar betulkan keadaan rumah udah hilir mudik, dongsaeng ku yang lagi siap siap pake seragam SD barunya, eomma yang lagi masukin bekel dongsaeng aku, appa yang eh ga ada deh dia lagi dinnes ke Busan dan mana satu iblis yang tadi neriakin aku.

"Ihhhhhh Ka Chanyeol baik banget makasih ya"

Tiba tiba aku mendengar suara dongsaeng gue, tuhkan bener caper lagi tuh iblis coba liat dia dari gudang cuman buat ambilin sepatu roda dongsaeng gue yang udah lama, biasanya sih aku suruh mesen makanan di food court aja males.

"sama sama adik cantik"

Jawab dia setelah memberi sepatu roda dongsaeng aku

"Gomawo. Lihat tuh Baeki eonni, ka Chanyeol lebih baik dari pada eonni"

Yah oke mulai lagi karena aku males nanggepin aku langsung mengambil satu buah roti dan langsung menuju mobil Chanyeol

"eomma aku berangkat ya"

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol ikut menyusul dari belakang.

"Yeol mau tau ga? Kyungsoo udah deket loh sama Jongin"

"iya kok bisa tumben tuh bocah engga cerita sama aku".

Ohiya tumben ya, biasanya kan Kyungsoo selalu cerita sama aku dan Chanyeol.

"mungkin dia lupa beb atau ya gatau mungkin takut ga pasti lagi"

"iya mungkin chagi. Eh tadi aku berhasil loh narik perhatian dongsaeng kamu lagi hahahaha…Eng eing eng…..Siap nona alay ku sudah sampai ayok kita turun"

Dan akhirnya dia membukan self beltku, akupun tidak lupa untuk mencium kedua pipinya dan pergi meninggalkan dia menuju kampus ku.

**III**

**Mencari yang sudah lama hilang**

**Seoul, 2020**

**Park Chanyeol Pov**

"dadah aku sayang papah ya"

Anak perempuan kecil itu betul betul mirip dia, dari hobby kelakuan pun semuanya mirip dia dan kenapa malah tidak ada sama sekali mirip nya dengan ibu kandungnya hanya dari segi fisik saja yang menurun, tapi semua kebiasaan mirip dia. Dia yang dulu seharusnya menjadi istirku, dia yang seharusnya sampai sekarang menemaniku menghabiskan waktuku.

Tapi sekarang kemana dirimu, harus sampai mana lagi aku mencarinya, semua orang terdekat mu sudah ku tanya tapi tidak ada yang tahu orang tua mu bahkan hilang di telan bumi.

Sunggu dulu aku benar benar tidak punya pilihan lain selain membantunya, sampai akhirnya harus menikah dengan orang yang bukan aku cintai…sahabatmu Kyungsoo.

Aku kembali duduk termenung dikantor kembali dengan berjuta surat surat yang aku harus tanda tangani. Sungguh aku muak, aku ingin dirimu disini memeluk ku seperti dulu saat aku sudah mulai bosan dengan skripsi ku yang tak kunjung selesai, aku rindu saat kau memeluku dan bilang

"ayo semangat beb gamau kan calon istrinya pergi gara gara calon suaminya ga kelar skripsinya"

Astaga kembali ingatan itu muncul dan tak sadar air mata itu turun lagi di kedua kelopak mataku.

CKLEK

"misi pak anda mendapat telfon dari noona anda"

Ka Yixing menelpon ku ada apa tumben sekali

"baiklah, terima kasih" Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada asisten ku, aku langsung mengangkat telfon itu.

"hallo noona ada apa?"

"Yeol kamu sudah tahu tentang kabar itu?"

Kabar tentang apa aku sedikit kaget tiba-tiba Yoxing noona mengatakan itu, apa tentang Papah Mamah kenapa mereka.

"Tentang apa? Eomma Appa kenapa?"

"bukan tentang mereka tapi…..Baekhyun"

Astaga hatiku rasanya ingin melocat keluar mendengar nama itu.

"Baekhyun kenapa dia apa nonna menemukannya dimana dia?cepat ceritakan padaku katakana padaku"

"Aigoo ternyata kamu masih terus mencarinya, Yeol noona kemarin melihatnya di Icheon. Sepertinya dia baru saja pulang dari suatu tempat dan saat ingin memanggilnya dia sudah masuk ke dalam taxi"

"Jinjaaa yo? Kalo begitu gomawo noona atas infonya."

"Yeol kalau kau masih benar benar mencintai nya kejarlah. Jelaskan semua kesalah pahaman dulu antara kau Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun ne? Fighting!"

"Ne noona gomawo."

Akhirnya sambungan telfon terputus. Aku yakin Baekhyun tidak jauh jauh dari Seoul. Aku akan segera mencarinya.

Kyungsoo-ah aku akan menemukan Baekhyun dan menjelaskan semuanya. Aku akan menepatkan janji ku padamu. Aku akan membuat Baekhyun tidak salah paham lagi pada kita dan memaafkan kita.

**IV**

**Semua berawal dari sini.**

**Seoul, 2009**

**Byun Baekhyun Pov**

Malam itu aku dan Chanyeol di telfon oleh Kyungsoo untuk kerumah nya. Entah ada apa tiba tiba seperti ini, saat aku dan Chanyeol sedang asyik wifi-an di caffe biasa, Kyungsoo menelfon. Aku mendengar dia seperti menahan isakan tangisnya.

Setelah mendapat telfon itu aku dan Chanyeol lekas pergi kerumah nya. Saat kita sampai depan rumah nya langsung saja di sambut dengan tangisan dan pelukan dari Kyungsoo aku dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti hanya membantu menenangkannya.

Untung kedua orang tua Kyungsoo sedang tidak ada, jadi saat Kyungsoo menangis seperti ini tidak ada yang mencurigai.

Kyungsoo sekarang sudah mulai tenang. Lalu kita menuju taman biasa kita bermain saat di rumah Kyungsoo.

Disitu Kyungsoo masih saja diam, sambil menatap aku dan Chanyeol bergantian. Namun tiba tiba Chanyeol mengintrupsi tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo kau kenapa hah? Lihatlah mata bulat mu semakin terlihat bulat saja hahaha."

Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo tetap diam saat Chanyeol berbicara seperti itu. Biasanya dia sudah menjewer kuping Chanyeol sampai merah. Chanyeol selalu tahu kalau aku dan Kyungsoo sedang kalut atau sedih dia pasti mengeluarkan kata kata yang akan membuat kita tertawa.

Tapi sayang nya sekarang tidak Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tetap diam. Dan makin menundukan mukanya.

"Aigooo Kyungi-ah ada apa sih? Cerita dong. Ohiya kan lagi di deketin Kim Jongin. Si cowo tampan satu universitas, genius bahkan dia sudah mau menyelesaikan S1 nya masa sedih? Aku aja pengen di deketin dia."

Chanyeol yang mendengar kata kata ku langsung memberikan death glare nya padaku. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyuman evil ku. Hahahaha

Tapi tidak lagi bagi Kyungso. Sepertinya saat dia mendengar nama itu, Kim Jongin. Dia makin terpuruk dan ingin menangis lagi.

"Hikss….hiksss Baeki mianhe ne mianhe aku bingung menjelaskan nya gimana….aku menyayangi kalian berdua bahkan aku sangat mendukung hubungan kalian tapi aku pikir ini jalan terbaik…..hiks…"

Aku dan Chanyeol yang mendengat kata kata itu semakin bingung. Apa maksud dari Kyungsoo yang mengatakan itu. Sampai tiba tiba suatu benda yang berwarna hijau kotak bergetar berbunyi.

Kringgggggg

"Eh Kyungie Yeoli-ah sebentar ya sepertinya Eomma menelfon ku."

Langsung saja aku mengangkat telfon dari eomma dan berjalan menuju dalam meninggalkan dua orang itu.

Sayup sayup aku mendengar seperti nya Kyungsoo kembali menangis sangat keras. Aku yakin ini lebih keras dari yang tadi. Namun aku tidak ingin kesana, saat ini eomma sedang menyebutkan semua barang belanjaan yang akan aku beli sepulang aku pulang dari sini. Jika sampai ada yang salah, bisa bisa uang jajanku dipotong.

"Ne eomma arraso. Nanti dari rumah Kyungsoo aku akan meminta Chanyeol mengantarku untuk membelikan semua bahan itu. Ne."

Setelah menutup telfon aku langsung berlari menuju tempat kedua orang itu. Namun aku hanya mendapatkan muka dua orang itu semakin memelas. Yang awalnya hanya Kyungsoo, namun Chanyeol ikut memelas. Aku tidak mengerti.

Dan saat Kyungsoo melihatku dia langsung berjalan mendekati ku dan memeluk ku. Aku yang kembali tidak mengerti hanya memeluk nya balik dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Baeki jeongmal mianhe jeongmal mianhe hiks….aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain lagi hiks….mianhe Baeki-ah"

Kembali ucapan maaf yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti. Mencoba melirik Chanyeol tapi dia hanya melihat nya dan kembali menunduk.

"Sebenar nya ini ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti."

Namun belum selesai aku bertanya, Chanyeol sudah menarik tangan ku. Mengajaku menuju pintu keluar.

"Sudah malam. Kyungsoo, aku dan Baekhyun pulang, urusan ini akan aku pikir kan baik baik lagi. Annyeong."

"YA PARK CHANYEOL KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN KYUNGSOO SENDIRI DALAM KEADAAN SEPERTI INI…..AISHHH ADUH TANGAN KU…."

Seperti nya Chanyeol menulikan telinganya dan langsung saja mengajaku keluar dari rumah besar Kyungsoo menuju mobil dan menjalankan nya.

"Hey Park Dobi ini ada apa sih, kenapa kau tiba tiba menariku pulang hah? Jelas jelas Kyungsoo masih membutuhkan kita."

Tiba tiba Chanyeol memberhentikan mobil yang sedang dia kendarai dan beralih menatap mataku tajam. Aku melihat rasa kalut dan bingung di mata Chanyeol.

"Apa kau masih mau membantunya kalau kau sudah mendengar apa yang dia butuh kan hah?"

Aku terdiam. Terlihat sekali di mata Chanyeol. Sebuah kebingungan dan kekesalan menjadi satu. Aku yang masih tidak mengerti hanya diam dan menunduk.

Lalu Chanyeol kembali mengendarai mobilnya.

"ehm….Yeoli…..seperti biasa ya tolong antar aku ke lotte mart, eomma menyuruh ku membeli peralatan dan jika…."

Sebelum perkataan ku selasai Chanyeol sudah memotong nya….

"Aku pusing, aku langsung ingin pulang. Nanti kau ku antar tapi aku tidak menunggu ya."

Aku yang melihat keseriusan muka lelah Chanyeol hanya mengangguk paham. Mungkin besok dia akan menceritakannya.

SKIP TIME

Semenjak seminggu setelah kejadi dirumah Kyungsoo, Chanyeol jadi terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya. Dan dia lebih sering memeluk ku mengatakan bahwa hanya aku lah yang ia cintai. Aku sih senang namun berbeda dengan Kyungsoo, dia sekarang jarang sekali terlihat di kampus.

Saat ini aku sedang di campus sendiri, maksudnya tanpa Chanyeol. Aku sedang mengikuti pelajaran terakhir. Setelah ini aku berniat mau kerumah Kyungsoo untuk menemuinya, aku sengaja tidak memberitahu nya terlebih dahulu Karena pasti dia tidak akan mau.

Hari ini aku akan membawa pizza dan film, mumpung tidak ada Chanyeol aku ingin movie marathon dikamarnya berdua. Mungkin akan menginap. Habis sudah seharian ini Chanyeol tidak mengabari ku, mungkin sedang sibuk dengan band nya. Oh iya benar kan hari minggu besok mereka akan tampil. Aku pun sudah memegang tiketnya.

Langsung saja saat dosen keluar aku langsung melesat ke halte depan campus ku. Menaiku bus menuju rumah Kyungsoo.

Namun apa yang aku dapat kan saat sampai depan rumah Kyungsoo, disana terdapat mobil Chanyeol.

"Apa Chanyeol kerumah Kyungsoo?" batin ku.

Langsung saja aku menyapa pembantu rumah Kyungsoo dan langsung masuk kerumah nya. Dan ternyata di ruang tamu itu sudah sangat ramai.

Begitu kaget nya saat melihat Tiffani eomma dan Nickhun appa, yaitu kedua orang tua Chanyeol di sana bersama kedua orang tua Kyungsoo juga. Dan sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang duduk berhadapan sangat kaget saat tiba tiba melihatku.

"Kyungsoo-ah ada apa ini kok sangat ramai?"

Aku bertanya sambil kembali melihat sekeliling ruang tamu itu. Sedikit menekuk kedua alis ku saat melihat ada sepasang cincin kembar di kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kalian memakai cincin yang sama? Dan sebenarnya ada apa ini."

Saat ini aku merasakan sesak. Namun aku masih berfikir positif saja. Tiba tiba Tiffani eomma melihatku dan langsung memeluk ku erat.

"Aigooo Baeki eomma yang imut lama tidak bertemu. Kau datang tepat pada waktu nya. Aku pikir Chanyeol akan menikahi mu ternyata malah Kyungsoo. Pasti waktu itu kau hanya sebagai mak comblang ya. Ayo cepat beri selamat pada mereka, lihat mereka baru saja bertunangan."

Ber….tuuuu….na….ngan

"Yeoli kau bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo? Apa itu benar dan….kau ingin menikahinya? Hiksss…."

Hati ku semakin retak semakin sesak pandangan ku semakin blur. Apa ini nyata apa ini benar. Chanyeol menikahi Kyungsoo. Apa ini maksud kata kata seminggu yang lalu. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Kyungsoo…..sahabat ku yang selalu aku percaya…..yang selalu aku sayang…..kenapa?

Tanpa buang waktu lagi aku langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sumpah. Aku berjanji tidak akan ketempat itu lagi. Tidak akan. Tapi aku mendengar derap langkah namja yang aku hafal. Chanyeol mengejarku dan menahan tanganku.

"Baeki dengar ini semua bisa aku jelaskan sungguh aku hanya ingin membantu Kyungsoo tolong dengarkan aku dulu Baeki…..sungguh aku hanya mencintaimu….."

"Mencintai ku maksudmu apa PARK CHANYEOL! Dengan menikahi Kyungsoo, apa itu yang kau maksud mencintai ku hah? Pantas seminggu ini kau terlihat sangat berubah! Sunggu aku benar benar membenci mu dan….Kyungsoo. Aku berjanji tidak akan mau bertemu dengan mu lagi PARK CHANYEOL."

Langsung saja aku melepas pergelangan tangan Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menahan tangan ku. Aku melihat Chanyoel sedikit mengeluarkan air mata. Apa maksudnya dia hah.

Aku terus berlari sambil menangisi nasib ku ini. Apa selama ini benar kata Tiffani eomma, Chanyeol itu menyangi Kyungsoo bukan aku. Apa itu benar tuhan? Rasanya aku ingin mati saja hari ini.

Namun saat berlari tiba tiba saja ada mobil yang melaju kencang dan…..aku merasakan akhirnya aku di surga.

END or TBC

Hayoooo? Aku bawa cerita nih. Aku janji bakal update cepet buat cerita ini. Ini cerita menggantikan friend zone ya yang aku gabisa cerita ini bolak balik jadi kalau sedikit bingung bisa langsung Tanya ke aku. Gomawo udah baca!


	2. Chapter 2

**Old Songs  
**

Warning :

GS, OOC, TYPO, ALUR BOLAK BALIK

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun (Y)

Park Chanyeol (N)

Park Luhan (Y)

Wu Yifan aka Kris (N)

Do Kyungsoo (Y)

Kim Jongin (N)

Other Cast Menyusul

Prolog

Wanita itu dia sahabatku, dia orang yang selalu ku anggap sodara dan sudah ku anggap orang yang selalu ada buat aku selalu siap untuk, ku curahkan segala keluh kesah ku.

Lelaki itu dia orang terpenting dalam hidup ku setelah kedua orang tuaku dia yang akhirnya kembali dan memohon untuk tetap bersamaku dan dia hanya dia yang setiap hari aku fikirkan.

Kedua orang itulah yang selalu ada membuat hari hari ku indah dan bahagia, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol dua manusia yang setiap hari nya selalu ada di sampingku. Kalian tahu saat aku bertengkar dengan makhluk jejadian bernama Chanyeol itu hanya Kyungsoo lah yang bisa meluruskannya.

Mengingat masa lalu itu hanya membuat ku kembali terpuruk dan menangis, bagaimana bisa mereka dengan bersamaan benar benar berbuat jahat padaku.

Sampai pada akhirnya aku harus meninggalkan Kota kelahiran ku ini untuk melupakan itu semua. Untuk kembali memulai kehidupan yang baru untuk melupakan kenangan yang aku pikir sangat indah untuk aku alami. Dan yang terakhir aku berjanji tak akan mau bertemu mereka lagi.

**IV**

**Penyesalan**

**Seoul 2010**

**Do Kyungsoo Pov**

Hari dimana akhirnya aku dan namja itu bertunangan. Aku pikir setelah ini aku dan dia bisa menjelaskannya dan mungkin dia bisa menerimanya.

Tapi itu salah besar. Baekhyun nyatanya malah datang kerumah ku saat pas sekali Chanyeol memberikan cincin itu. Cincin pertunangan kita. Sungguh rasanya sangat sakit melihat sahabat ku sendiri menangis. Dan semua itu karena aku. Aku tidak pernah sedikit pun ingin melakukan ini semua sungguh.

Sedikit rasa penyesalan ku saat melihat Chanyeol yang mencoba mengejar Baekhyun, namun nihil Baekhyun tetap mencoba melepaskannya nya dan akhirnya Chanyeol pun tidak sempat menjelaskan semuanya.

Aku sedikit mendengar Baekhyun berkata bahwa ia membenci ku. Aku menerimanya. Karena kini, aku mulai merasakan rasa sungguh besar penyesalan itu.

Seharusnya malam itu aku juga langsung menjelaskan pada mu Baek, bukan malah mengundurnya sampai pertunangan ini terjadi. Sungguh aku bingung karena tidak ada jalan lain.

Kau tau Baek? Bahwa kini aku mengandung. Namun tentu bukan anak Chanyeol mu, karena sungguh dia hanya mencintai mu. Tapi ini anak Jongin iya Kim Jongin. Si namja bejat yang seenaknya kabur meninggalkan ku dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Kau ingat saat kau berkata "aku juga ingin didekati oleh Jongin" sungguh hati ku sangat retak. Karena yang semua orang tahu Jongin adalah namja genius pintar dan baik. Tapi tidak setelah kau mengetahuinya lebih lanjut.

Seenaknya dia pergi saat aku berkata bahwa aku mengandung anak nya Baek. Dia bilang jika anak ini akan merusak masa depannya. Aku bingung harus berkata apa pada orang tua ku.

Dan saat ini aku semakin tidak percaya akan namja baik di dunia ini kecuali ia namja chingu mu Baek sahabat kita selama 5 tahun. Park Chanyeol.

Aku sudah tidak punya pilihan selain meminta dia menikahi ku untuk menutupi semuanya. Sungguh. Menikah hanya sampai aku bisa memaksa Jongin untuk bertanggung jawab lagi. Aku berjanji aku pun tidak akan mengambil Chanyeol mu.

Tapi nyatanya kau malah pergi sebelum aku dan Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Memang harusnya aku kasih tahu ini semua sebelum pertunangan ini terjadi. Malam itu saat aku menangis saat kencang di pelukan mu. Tapi mulut ku cukup pait untuk meminta ini semua. Mungkin jika aku lebih berani, kau pasti akan membantuku dengan cara berteriak di depan muka Kim Jongin itu dan memakinya. Sungguh kali ini aku menyesal Baek. Aku sungguh minta maaf.

Karena aku sudah tidak punya pilihan lain. Mianhe.

**V**

**Ten years ago**

**Singapore, 2020**

**Wu Yifan Pov**

"Keadaan istri anda sudah cukup membaik setelah kejadian 10 tahun lalu yang menimpanya. Saraf saraf di otak nya sudah tidak ada masalah dan keadaan mentalnya sudah cukup membaik."

"Benar dok? Wahhh sangat bagus. Apa akhirnya dia di izinkan untuk tidak setiap minggu chek up lagi?"

"Benar keadaan sudah sangat membaik. Dan dia tidak perlu chek up lagi. Tapi aku masih sedikit ragu….."

"Ragu kenapa dok?"

"Tentang ingatannya. Seharusnya orang yang terkena amnesia pasti sekarang sudah ingat. Apalagi ini sudah hamper 10 tahun dan dia tidak mengingat dirinya. Padahal kau suaminya? Apa ada yang terjadi Tuan Kris?"

"Tidak dok tidak terjadi sesuatu kok, mendengarnya sudah membaik saja aku sudah cukup lega. Kalau ingatannya biar tuhan yang beri jalan nya. Ohiya berarti dia sudah boleh kembali ke Korea kan dok?"

"Oke. Sudah boleh seperti nya di Korea pun sudah ada ahli seperti ini."

"Oke gomawo dok sekali lagi atas semuanya. Kalau gitu saya akan menjemput istri saya di ruang pemeriksaan."

"Iya sekali lagi selamat atas kesembuhan istri anda Tuan Kris."

Setelah pembicaraan aku dan Dokter Changmin aku keluar dari ruangannya menuju ruangan pemeriksaan istriku. Istri tidak sah ku. Karena istriku hanya kau. Wi Zitao.

Yeoja yang sedari tadi di bilang dokter adalah Byun Baekhyun. Wantita yang 10 tahun lalu aku tabrak di hari pemakaman istri sah ku Tao. Hari dimana dia akhirnya di panggil tuhan untuk meninggalkan ku dan Sehun putra semata wayang kami.

Kejadian yang cukup menggertak hidup ku. Dimana saat aku seenaknya meninggalkan acara pemakaman istriku sendiri, bukan aku tidak mencintainya hanya saja aku tidak kuat saat jasadnya harus di baringkan ke dalam tanah sendiri. Aku tidak tega melihat semua itu.

Sampai akhirnya aku kalut dan seperti orang tanpa arah dan Byun Baekhyun yang kulihat berjalan tanpa arah melewati pas depan mobil ku saat aku mengendarai cukup kencang dan…..kejadian itu terjadi.

Badan nya terhempas sangat jauh sampai memecahkan salah satu etalasi took di pinggir jalan dan sepertinya kepala nya tertusuk kaca pecahan itu semua. Langsung saja aku membawa nya ke rumah sakit terdekata. Dan keadaan ku makin merasa bersalah saat kedua orang tua nya datang sambil menangis sekencang dan sejadi jadinya. Apalagi di tambah dokter mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan selamat karena terlalu banyak pecahan kaca yang menyerang saraf nya dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit yang lebih menjamin.

Namun aku sungguh bangga saat aku menjelaskan semua nya bahwa aku sedang kalut bingung jadi tidak membawa mobil dengan benar pada wanita paruh baya itu. Nyona Byun Yixing. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk dan memaafkan ku. Dia tetap menangis namun dia selalu bilang kalau ini adalah takdir. Ini kesalahan dia dan suaminya Byun Junmyoon yang menjaganya tidak baik.

Setelah mendengar itu semua aku pun berniat untuk menjaga Baekhyun semampuku aku akan bertanggung jawab apapun yang terjadi akan Baekhyun.

Dan disinilah aku Baekhyun dan Keluarga Byun lainnya. Singapore. Aku yakin kedokteran disini lebih bagus dan modern. Setelah mendengar dokter mengatakan itu. Aku memboyong Sehun dan keluarga Byun untuk pindah ke Singapore. Menjalani pengobatan Baekhyun hingga iya sembuh.

*cklek*

Tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai di kamar pemeriksaan Baekhyun. Lihatlah dia masih tertidur pulas karena efek infus tadi saat chek up. Muka saat dia tertidur sangat mirip dengan mu Tao. Kau tahu Tao, Baekhyun saat ini sangat menyayangi Sehun. Dia sudah menganggap Sehun seperti anaknya.

Karena saat Baekhyun bangun ia tidak mengingat apapun selain semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Waktu itu hanya ada aku Sehun yang berada di sampingku dan Yixing eomma. Dan saat itu aku reflek mengatakan bahwa aku adalah suamin nya dan Sehun adalah anaknya. Tidak apa kan Tao? Aku yakin kau senang jika kita senang.

"enggh…..Kris"

Hey lihatlah aku menganggu tidur pulasnya. Langsung saja aku duduk disamping nya dan mengenggam tangannya.

"Hey Chagi aku disini. Apa kau merasa sudah baikan?"

"Enghg Kris iya aku sudah enakan. Hanya sedikit pusing. Ohiya apa kata dokter apa aku sudah boleh tidak mengikuti chek up nya setiap minggu. Karena aku bosan Kris."

"Aigooo Yeoja ini selalu menjadi bawel padahal baru bangun tidur. Yasudah nanti aku jelaskan saat sampai rumah ya. Kajja kita pulang"

Dan setelah itu aku membangunkan nya dari posisi tidur dan menggandengnya menuju parkiran rumah sakit menuju rumah ku. Rumah yang ku beli saat aku pindah ke Singapore.

SKIP TIME

"Baeki Eomaaaaaa…..lama sekali di rumah sakitnya huh? Kenapa eomma selalu betah sih ke rumah sakit mulu."

Sehun yang langsung memeluk Baekhyun sampai di rumah.

Aku tahu Sehun selalu menyayangi Eomma bohongannya itu, walaupun sekarang umurnya sudah menginjak 10 tahun. Aku tidak pernah tega, dari umur dia menginjak dua tahun dia selalu menanyakan dimana eommanya…..dan semenjak dia sudah sering ikut aku kerumah sakit untuk melihat Baekhyun yang koma aku selalu bilang kalau eommanya adalah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sedang tidur dirumah sakit. Baekhyun yang tertidur menunggu dibangunkan oleh pangerannya. Dan aku selalu bilang kalau pangerannya adalah Sehun.

Semenjak itu Sehun selalu menganggap Baekhyun layaknya eomma kandung nya. Setidak nya Sehun tidak bersedih karena tidak mempunyai Eomma.

"Aigooo putra eomma yang satu ini sangat menggemaskan. Lagian kau siapa suruh tidak ingin ikut eomma ke rumah sakit."

Bilang Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Sehun.

"Huh aku malah eomma. Bosan selalu kerumah sakit. Ingatkah eomma? Pertama kali appa mengenalkan eomma saja di rumah sakit saat eomma tidur dan akhirnya bangun saat aku mengatakan saranghae? Ingat ga eomma?"

Aku yang melihat Baekhyun sedikit berfikir langsung mengintrupsi mereka berdua. Aku takut jika Baekhyun cukup mengingat masa lalu nya.

Terakhir adalah saat Sehun mengatakan itu 1 tahun yang lalu dan Baekhyun cukup memikirkan itu selama dua hari dan meng akibatkan penyakitnya kambuh dan parah karena sakit kepala yang berkepanjangan memikir kan itu. Akhirnya Baekhyun kembali di larikan kerumah sakit, dia di rawat inap selama satu bulang karena penyakit nya ini.

Aku tidak pernah tahu persis penyakit nya. Dokter hanya bilang karena kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu, saraf Baekhyun terganggu dan otak Baekhyun bekerja lebih lambat. Dan keadaan mental nya yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan tidak stabil.

"Yaaaa Sehunie kau tidak mengizinkan eomma mu ini istirahat hah? Sudah sana kembali bermain psp mu….biar appa yang mengantarkan eomma ke kamar."

"Ishhh iya appa, yaudah eomma istirahat yaaa."

Dan setelah itu aku membawa Baekhyun ke kamar nya. Ke kamar aku berdua. Sebenar nya selama Baekhyun menjadi istri bohongan ku dia selalu merasa janggal dengan ini semua. Dia selalu menanyakan mana foto pernikahan kita. Dan apapun tentang pernikahan. Aku pun langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan itu dengan yang lain.

Kegiatan malam suami istri biasa pun aku tidak pernah melakukan nya dengan Baekhyun. Karena aku yakin Baekhyun yang lebih muda dari ku 5 tahun itu adalah Yeoja yang masih suci. Jadi aku selalu menolak nya dengan alasan kesehatan Baekhyun.

"Sudah Nyonya Baekiii-ah, selamat istirahat yaaaa."

Aku menyuruh nya tidur sambil menyelimutinya. Tapi tiba tiba tangannya menari ku lagi untuk duduk di sampinya nya lagi.

"Kris aku ingin menagih janjimu. Ini sudah hampir 5 tahun dan kau belum menjelaskan apapun kenapa aku bisa koma, kemana foto pernikahan kita, dan tertidur dirumah sakit 3 tahun. Waktu itu aku tahu kau tidak ingin menjelaskannya karena masalah penyakit ku. Tapi saat ini aku yakin aku sudah baik baik saja. Jadi cepat laksanakan janji mu untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Kembali aku tersentak dengan ucapan itu. Aku kembali bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dan kembali aku mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Dengan cara langsung membaringkan ia di tempat tidur dan mengecup keningnya. Hanya itu yang membuat ia tidak kembali mengingat pertanyaan bodoh itu.

"Sarangheo chagi, kau tidak perlu tahu semua itu karena aku akan selalu menjagamu. cepat lah istirahat ne."

Setelah mengatakan itu aku meninggalkan kamar itu dan menuju keruang tamu.

"Yixing eomma Suho appa sini sebentar ada yang aku ingin katakan"

Aku memanggil kedua tuan dan nyonya Byun ke ruang tamu. Sungguh aku sudah sangat menganggap mereka sebagai orang tua ku. Dan mereka lebih baik dari orang tua ku sungguhan, karena dari kecil aku selalu ditinggal bekerja keluar negeri sekalinya pulang hanya 2 hari dan setelah itu mereka bekerja lagi. Tapi aku merasa beruntung karena orang tua ku yang berlimpah harta hingga akhirnya kini aku mempunyai keluarga baru yang selalu ada buat ku.

"Ada apa Kris tumben sekali kau?" Tanya Suho appa padaku.

"Iya ada apa sih sepertinya serius sekali? Apa keadaan Baekhyun menurun lagi?" Dan kali ini pasti kalian tahu itu suara siapa.

"Tidak Yixing eomma keadaan Baekhyun sudah membaik malah sudah sangat membaik. Dokter tadi bilang Baekhyun sudah bebas dari Chek up setiap minggunya. Jadi dia bisa pulang kembali ke Korea. Tentunya kalian juga.

"Oh bagus deh Kris kalau keadaannya membaik…eh Mworago kembali ke Korea?" Nyonya Byun langsung tersentak mendengar itu. Dan tak kalah Suho appa pun juga seperti itu.

"Iyaaa Baekhyun dan kalian bisa pulang ke Korea lagi. Karena pemeriksaan nya sudah selesai semua. Baekhyun sudah benar benar sembuh."

Setelah mengatakan itu, mereka yang mendengar hanya berpelukan dan sepertinya sangat bahagia.

"Akhirnya Baekhyun ku yang ceria sembuh juga."

"Yixing akhirnya kita kembali ke Koreaaaaa"

LIhatlah mereka betul betul bahagia kannn?

"Iyaaaa kalian bisa pulang ke Korea lagi."

Jawabku. Aku sedikit terharu karena sepertinya Yixing eomma menangis bahagia.

"ehmm Kris, lalu kau dan Sehun apa ikut juga? Lalu pekerjaan appa disini bagaimana?"

"Pabbo kau Byun Junmyoon tentu mereka akan ikut kita ke Korea lah. Benarkan Kris?"

Tanya mereka berdua padaku masih dalam kondisi berpelukan.

"Tentu, tapi aku menunggu Sehun mengakhiri semesteran terakhirnya. Baru bisa pindah ke Korea. Kalian duluan saja pulang. Pekerjaan itu gampang appa nanti biar aku cari gantinya."

Mereka yang mendengar hanya mengangguk.

"Ohiya eomma appa satu lagi, karena dokter bilang setelah Baekhyun sembuh total. Baekhyun disuruh untuk mencoba menggunakan pemikirannya lebih dalam. Untuk mengechek apa otak nya sudah dalam keadaan benar benar baik. Jadi aku sudah mencarikan pekerjaan untuk Baekhyun. Yaitu menjadi guru pembantu di suatu sekolah disana."

"Waaah Kris makasih atas semuanya ya. Aku sungguh tidak tahu jika kau tidak ada."

Bilang Suho appa sambil menepuk nepuk pundak ku.

"Sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku appa."

**VI**

**Where do you go?**

**Seoul, 2010**

**Park Chanyeol Pov**

Semenjak kejadian di rumah Kyungsoo, Baekhyun benar benar tidak bisa dihubungi. Bahkan saat setelah semua acara pertunangan itu selesai, saat malam aku mencoba mengunjungi rumah nya tidak ada siapapun. Mungkin ia akan datang saat penampilan ku besok, karena dia sudah berjanji dan dia pun sudah mempunyai tiketnya.

Namun nihil aku sama sekali tidak melihat nya. Aku menelfon ke handphone nya pun hanya dibalas dengan operator yang mengatakan handphone nya tidak aktif.

Keadaan Kyungsoo juga ikut memprihatin kan. Dia selalu mengatakan menyesal atas semua ini. Dan dia masih takut untuk bertemu Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dia seutuhnya karena semua ini. Aku pun disini ikut bersalah.

Dan terakhir aku mencoba kerumah Baekhyun lagi, begitu kaget saat semua barang sudah di masukan kedalam mobil truk seperti orang yang ingin pindah. Aku yang reflek bertanya pada para pekerja itu dan hanya di jawab dengan gelengan kepala. Aku berani kan bertanya pada bos dari pada pekerja itu.

"Pak maaf ini barang-barang nya mau dibawa kemana ya? Apa orang yang menempati rumah ini sudah pindah?"

"Oh dek maaf saya hanya tahu kalo orang yang mempunyai rumah ini pindah ke luar negeri. Dan rumah ini sudah di beli oleh atasan saya."

Aku melihat baju kerjanya "Wu Company". Itu kan perusahaan terkaya ke dua sekorea. Apa yang terjadi. Dan keluarga Byun pindah keluar negeri, berarti Baekhyun juga. Dan berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu Baekhyun lagi. Dan ini kah akhir cinta ku untuk Baekhyun. Segitu benci kah dia sampai harus pergi keluar negeri meninggalkan ku.

"BAEKHYUN-AHHHH"

Sudah tidak perduli dimana aku sekarang. Aku mencoba berteriak meluapkan perasaan ku sekarang. Ku lihat para pekerja itu memperhati kanku. Masa bodoh.

Langsung saja aku pergi membawa mobil ku entah ingin kemana. Yang pasti saat ini aku benar benar menyesal telah menyakiti orang yang paling aku sayang. Byun Baekhyun.

END or TBC

Ini aku udah lanjut yaaaa…..aduh makasih buat yang udah review aku bener bener seneng hehehe. Yang masih bingung sama alur cerita yang bolak balik bisa langsung tanyain ke aku ya. Gomawo!


End file.
